I am a Lady!
by Who really Knows
Summary: Transgender Sasuke! Good story! Summary being stupid! Sorry! NaruSasu/ SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I really have been sitting on this fic for so long, but i held out because i wasn't sure if people would like it or not. I decided what the hell, and am obviously posting it anyway. **

**Sasuke is a bit OC internally, but I've tried to make it so that to other characters he's the same old bastard we've all grudgingly came to love but is just not so aware of it himself.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hi, my name is Haku**

Long thin curved eyelashes brushed together, gripping each other with hope for a few brief seconds before releasing their hold.

Nope. It was still him.

Sasuke Uchiha looked back at himself right into those dark obsidian pools, he was standing in his private bathroom, still wearing the T-shirt and a pair of shorts that made up his pajamas. A slight frown was etched on his face as his fingers slowly grazed his chest, and settled on his stomach. He turned, allowing a smug smirk to tug on his lips as he observed an unmistakable curb from his ass to his back.

The diet and exercises were paying off in that department.

"Sasuke!" He jumped, nearly tumbling back into the tub behind him before catching himself on his toes. Thank God for ninja-like reflexes. He had forgotten all about Itachi coming to visit for Mom's birthday yesterday, a day early but better than nothing. Itachi knocked on the door lightly, calling, "Breakfast!"

Sasuke straightened himself, trying to look bored and impassive as he opened the door to his brother's examining gaze, Itachi had been doing that more lately, like he sensed something deeply amiss in his little brother and wanted very deeply to understand what it was. He probably didn't realize that Sasuke already knew what was wrong, had no clue how to fix it, and that his older brother could never help.

"You should get dressed first, Mom plans to drag you straight to school." Itachi leaned against the frame of Sasuke's bathroom door, crossing his arms, "I would do it but I have work. I'll pick you up from school."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away, not wanting Itachi to see the disappointment sinking in his eyes. Walking home was one of the best times of the day in his personal opinion and oh boy, was there a really blonde reason.

Itachi didn't say another word, he turned on one toe and glided down the hall with his mind clearly somewhere else. Sasuke headed in the opposite direction, stopping only to shut his door and come face to face with the one thing in his room he absolutely hated. His reflection echoed back at him from the large mirror in front of him that hung just above his dresser.

This was absolutely the worst part of his day.

Getting dressed was painful, way more painful then he figured things should be for regular people. But he wasn't regular, he was unnatural and he knew it. Sasuke covered the mirror with a sheet from his bed and swiftly got to work undressing himself, he dared not to look down.

He hated this part of himself.

It wasn't necessarily the penis itself that bothered him, but more of what it represented on his body. It just felt wrong, misplaced, and sometimes he even hated it. At a young age, Sasuke was constantly in trouble for always "joking" that he wanted to cut it off, even though he wasn't really joking. That's how he learned that what he was feeling was just a huge part of his unnatural self.

When he was finally fully covered, he pulled off the sheet from the mirror and tossed it on his bed, still avoiding the mirror. One time he left the sheet on and had to deal with all kinds of questions from his family at dinner, he wanted nothing to do with any of that.

Sasuke took the time to stare at his bedroom door and take a deep breath, this was it.

He opened the door and strolled down the hall, bouncing down every step on the stairs with a perfected aura of pride and dignity that had been bolted into him since birth. "Sasuke!" His Mother greeted him with a warm smile the moment he entered the "breakfast room", otherwise known at the most controversial room in the house that often caused frequent arguments between his parents.

"Hi Mom." He greeted her, taking a seat right by her side, purposely avoiding the gaze of his Father. He was a Momma's boy, never ashamed to admit it but always embarrassed to be outed about it. Once upon a time, Sasuke did want his Father to pay attention to him but that time was long gone, shoved somewhere in a big fat book of way too sappy happily-ever-afters. "You're taking me to school today?"

"That's right!" She beamed, setting the salt in front of him and further out of his Father's reach, "I get to do whatever I want today!"

"Here." Sasuke reached into his schools jacket pocket and handed her a very well wrapped gift, well aware of his Father's eyes still watching them-just like Itachi. They both just knew there was something wrong with him on the inside didn't they?

"Oh it's beautiful!" she cooed at the still wrapped present in her hands, Sasuke briefly wondered if it would be acceptable to admit that he wrapped it himself. Was that something teenage boys did? "A necklace! How thoughtful!"

She put it on herself instantly, sending Sasuke's Father a warning look, he looked down at his breakfast as if he didn't notice. The necklace was something he admired in the store for hours, burning every detail of the engravings on the silver heart in his mind as he imagined what it would be like to wear it. When someone finally came to see if he would like to purchase it, he just couldn't resist.

Seeing it on his Mother instead helped the hollowness that settled in his heart afterward.

* * *

When he did arrive at school, he was relieved to see that he was early again for two reasons. One: he really needed at least some time at school to himself before all the crazy started. Two: Naruto was always there- late for his club meetings.

Naruto Uzumaki was a "co-editor" of the school's newspaper and would often show up screaming down the hall every day around 6:30 in the morning. No one in the club ever mentioned that they changed the club hours from 6:45ish-8am just so that he would actually be on time and they could get their funding.

Sasuke was here for different sort of club, Tennis.

He didn't have to bother with a team, it wasn't something that required him to be all manly and gain a ton of unwanted muscle, not to mention he was just naturally talented at the sport, but the best part of it was one single little thing.

From the tennis courts he had the best view of Naruto's club meeting room from the window that was located, guess where, right behind Naruto's desk. Sasuke had never actually had a conversation with Naruto ever. He remembered a brief meeting between them when they were around eight but Sasuke just tried to hide behind his brother out of shyness.

He even liked him then.

For Naruto however, it seemed to be a different story. After they met, and Naruto just so happened to be in his class, the blonde would alway say mean things about him or pull pranks that secretly hurt his feelings.

"NO!" as if on cue Naruto rushed past Sasuke, legs flailing behind him as he entered the school first. Sasuke smirked after him, trying not to draw attention to himself as the blonde stumbled into the school. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Sasuke followed Naruto, enjoying the quiet emptiness of the building without all the screaming fan-girls and shouting conversations. This was probably his favorite part of the day, "I'M HERE!", okay sort of scratch the quiet part- though did Naruto's voice really just count as noise?

He sighed and made his way to the gym. Round two of changing! Whoopie. Most of the time he came in his clothes already, but not today. He was just about to enter the locker room when BOOM! he walked right into the locker-room doors instead. Sasuke stared at them questioningly before realization dawned on him.

Tennis ended about a week ago.

They were "taking a break" which really meant that their coach was going to be sitting in a room arguing with a bunch of other coaches about budget cuts for the next couple of weeks. Sasuke mentally groaned, now he was stuck at school for the next two hours with nothing to do! The only other-for the second time, realization dawned on him.

The newspaper club was here.

Naruto was on the newspaper club.

Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto.

Naruto hated him.

He might be able to fix that if he was in the newspaper club!

Sasuke bolted in the direction of the club, no longer embarrassed by his mistake- Uchiha's don't make mistakes, this was a gift from the fates! But by the time he was standing in front of the door his impulsive behavior caught up with him, sending him right into a squirming episode of anxiousness. Should he just walk in anyway? He knew they would let him in the club, that wasn't an issue, but how should he go about it?

Once again, the damn fates just decided for him.

"Sasuke!" a really familiar girl by the name of Ino greeted him, he permitted himself to admire the beauty of her hairstyle as he slipped on his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to join." Sasuke supplied, ignoring the way she batted her eyelashes and dragged him inside. Seven other people were in the room, staring at him, but he only recognized Neji Hyuga and Naruto.

"Looks like we don't have to put in that advertisement after all!" Ino announced as she released Sasuke, to his surprise, and shot a smug look in Naruto's direction. Sasuke's gaze followed hers, glowering at the glare he was receiving from the blonde. Why does he always have to stare at him like that? "Sasuke here has decided to join! Do you want to work on the announcements for today?"

Sasuke couldn't respond even if he wanted to before Ino shoved him towards a desk right next to hers and continued on with their meeting. He barely listened to her as he carried on, bossing everyone else around. Instead he found himself staring at Naruto who was deliberately not looking at him.

"Can I do something besides the lunch menu Ino?" Naruto swatted a paper in her direction, Neji gave him a sour look when the paper got just a little too close to his face.

"No." Ino glared at him, hands on her hips, "You got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am." Naruto ducked a little in his seat, all boldness lost to Ino's fierce gaze.

Sasuke was torn between being amused at the interaction and annoyed with Ino for treating Naruto that way but before he could sort any of it out everyone was already working on their piece of the newspaper.

"Do you need any help Sasuke?" Ino smiled at him, taking a seat at her own desk littered with girly office products and an assorted mess of drawers. He simply shook his head and she handed him a paper with handwritten announcement notes. Sasuke typed them up one the computer in a hurry, thinking about how much of a redundant task it was to put announcements in the newspaper when no one reads them and they announce the same things over the intercom system.

Thirty minutes later and he was completely done with the task, he peeked over at Ino who was typing away with a pencil in her mouth. He made the decision that interrupting her wasn't a good idea at the moment and eyed Naruto across the room.

The blonde was glaring at the computer screen in front of him, gripping his hair and pulling in frustration.A pencil was also in his mouth, wagging back and forth in the air. Was a lunch menu really that hard?

Sasuke snorted, attempting to hide his amusement by getting Ino's attention.

"Ino." He called, she turned to him and took the pencil out of her mouth to smile at him. "I'm finished is there anything else I can do now?"

"Hmm." Her lips stuck out thoughtfully as she stared at her own screen before flying into a weird ramble. "Well, Naruto is finishing the lunch Menu, that will take forever trust me, and the sports reports still need to be done but Neji is on that. I'm working on sorting through the entries for my gossip column. And right now, the only thing left is actually organizing the paper. Do you know how to work our publisher program? Wait- don't answer that was a stupid question. Naruto!"

"What?!" He snapped back, eyes widening in fear at the look he got, "I mean-uh-yes?"

"Sasuke's going to help you with the lunch menu, since apparently you can't finish it yourself." Ino waved her hand at him, as if shooing him away, Sasuke stood and decided to ignore the following conversation.

"But Ino-"

"But nothing!"

"I don-"

"Naruto! Do it!"

By the time he pulled up a chair to Naruto's desk, the blonde was fuming with mumbles under his breath at the computer screen. Sasuke watched as Naruto seemed to be having trouble creating a calendar. Again, Sasuke found his impulsive urges taking over as he put his hand over Naruto's and gripped the mouse, guiding it to the appropriate controls on the screen to create the regular lunch menu he stared at every week.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto seemed to find his words, pulling his hand away with a blush creeping on his face as he rubbed his hand like it was burned. Sasuke found himself tongue tied by his own actions and simply pointed at the finished calendar with what he hoped was a bored look. "Yeah, I get it, you finished the stupid calendar. I was talking about my hand asshole."

Anger flared through Sasuke, requiring every ounce of his self-control to hold back. He was tired of this, tired of Naruto treating him like he was the bad guy. Like it was his damn mission in life to make Naruto's a living hell. "I was showing you how."

Sasuke got up and walked back to his desk, making sure to emit his anger and irritation as he did so. If he was a girl, this wouldn't be so damn hard! He could just flirt with Naruto openly, maybe a smile in class here and a hello in the hallway there, and it wouldn't be difficult.

By the time he sat in his chair, Sasuke felt like shit and dared not to look up from any task Ino gave him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed like any other, he did well on every test, dealt with fangirls fighting for his attention, pretended to listen to lectures about things, and occasionally allowed himself to enjoy admiring their clothes hair and other accessories. Sometimes he considered that was the only reason he allowed them to always crowd around him instead of avoiding it. None of them were his friends, but it allowed him to feel closer to them in a way.

Oh hell, now he just feels even crazier admitting it.

Sasuke released a growl into his pillows, he had woken up from his weekly Friday nap about thirty minutes ago and was reviewing his day over, trying to figure out what made it so different from any other.

"Sasuke." A second groan filled the room at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"What?" He growled, sitting up on his bed as his brother flung the door open. "Don't you have a house?"

"I do. Did you remember that I was supposed to pick you up from school today?" Itachi fired back with a blank stare, Sasuke mirrored the look as he silently cursed, what did Itachi want from him?

Itachi closed the door behind him and took a seat on the bed. "What's going on with you? Trouble with a girl?"

Sasuke covered his head with his blanket, still sitting up, and decided to pretend that Itachi did not just say that. His brother reached out and yanked the covers away, fixing his eyes on Sasuke with a hard stare. "No, there are no girls."

Itachi gulped, looking away toward the wall on the other side of the room, something that should have warned Sasuke about his next comment, "A boy then?"

Sasuke felt himself flush, "Wh-What?!" He cleared his throat and shook his head with a lie rolling off his tongue in one smooth motion, "I mean what? No."

Itachi frowned at him, laying back on the bed and placing his feet on Sasuke's pillows- which Sasuke attempted to shove off but that was fixed when Itachi kicked him lightly in the side as retaliation- with a transfixed look at the ceiling. "Konan is pregnant."

Sasuke said nothing, he knew the weight of those words without asking. Konan was an already married woman to none other than Itachi's boss, but Itachi loved her and wanted to be with her. Even if it meant being the other man.

"It's mine." Itachi rubbed his eyes, "She wants an abortion, which is reasonable unless she-" The following words seemed to give him trouble and he sighed again at the ceiling, the two brothers fell into a silence for a moment , contemplating their problems and each other's problems. "Okay, your turn, speak."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled at his shirt, covering his hands with its material. There really was something about today wasn't there? "Its nothing. I'm just tired."

Itachi gave him a skeptical look but didn't press any further, "So do you have any rebellious teenage plans for the evening? Going to sneak out in the middle of the night? Get drunk? Get a piercing? Try some drugs?"

"Itachi you're a police officer." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his brother that stated without words "If I was why would I tell you?" and earned a chuckle from Itachi.

"And ironically enough, I've done all of those things and then some." Itachi reached out and poked his forehead with a smirk, "Be good, I'll leave you alone now." Sasuke covered his forehead and waved his brother good-bye, with an uneasy gaze.

His brother couldn't know that he planned to sneak out, could he?

* * *

Sasuke roamed the streets, the sun was setting in the skyline behind him as he walked. After Itachi went back to his own house, and his parents took off to celebrate his Mother's birthday at fancy restaurant, Sasuke was conveniently left to his own devices.

He never did stuff like this.

Tests, college applications, internships, tennis, volunteer and work hours had practically been his life since he turned 14. When you add in lack of friends, and a pristine reputation to the equation you end up with no life.

Something Sasuke decided he wanted to at least attempt to cure. He decided to avoid movie theatres and other known venues where people of his school enjoyed congregating for a walk down the streets of downtown. He may have wanted to have a new life, but he did not want his entire school to be involved in the process.

Unfamiliar faces swooshed by, a few females stopped to gawk at him and to his surprise even one was used to this, and ignored them all until...

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke blinked at the woman standing in front of him with examining eyes, he noticed instantly the gleam that many held when x-raying him with lust. No this woman seemed to be much more objective than that.

"Sasuke?" He tried, be more sociable, that was rule number one for the night. "And yours?"

"Haku." The woman replied with a radiating smile that somewhat echoed his mothers, "What would you say to some dress up Sasuke?"

"Dress up?" An image of a guy in a bear suit was conjured in his mind, and he grimaced at the sight.

"Yes, as a woman." Haku pressed on without missing a beat, smile still intact. Sasuke froze, was he still dreaming in his afternoon nap and blissfully unaware of it? What kind of day did he step into this morning? Questions flourished into slight panic as Sasuke wondered if some unnatural aura about himself, the same that drew those looks from his father and brother, had pulled in this random stranger.

If the stranger could tell, who else could?

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake to offer, I'm just a bit of a trap you see?!" Haku replied to Sasuke's silence, turning on one heel. She took about three or four steps before the uncontrollable words were flowing from his mouth.

"Wait!" Sasuke called after her, regaining his breathing, "I-I would like to try it."

"Really?" Haku exclaimed, running up and gripping him by the arm, a few others nearby stared at them strangely and Sasuke almost pulled back, but one look at the stangers face and he found it impossible. "Let's go then!"

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged down the street with only one question on the tip of his tongue, "What's a trap?"

Haku only laughed.

* * *

**Review if you like, especially if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank a guest reviewer! (WHY NO NAME?!) Who pointed out stupid errors in my summary like "want's" (which I NEVER use) Please be aware that I post and write these things in a near-death state and that my (automatic)spell check has decided to make me sound like an idiot recently XD So please alert me to any errors of a similar nature ETC!**

**Ugh, I'm so embarrassed to make such a mistake, I was just way too excited to post this fic! I'm usually so conscious of my summaries! (I've been having personal problems with "to" "too" and "then" and "than"- I did not before, but suddenly my groggy mind does not process these errors)Anyway, the point is I'm sorry XD **

**Read on! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nice to meet you, mine's Sa-Sukie.**

Long brown curls bounced together in waves, surrounding a single white flower with a sea of radiance. Deep red heels cased small white feet, tracing up long smooth pale legs to a black pencil skirt, and flowing red-white shirt.

"Maybe that's just a tiny bit too formal." Haku observed Sasuke with interest, a knowing smirk on her face that had Sasuke trembling with embarrassment that had started the moment Haku started to help him dress.

Comments like, "wow you shave your legs", "Woah, you have such tiny feet" and "nice figure, for a man" both flattered and annoyed the dark haired male simultaneously. Until then, those pieces of information were things only he paid any attention to and knew about.

If only all the girls knew how tiny his feet were.

"You can rummage through my closet." Haku granted him permission with a bright smile as she lead him through the apartment to her room. Sasuke was apprehensive at first to even enter the woman's home, but that same smile coaxed him in and now he was living out his fantasies.

The first thing he noticed was how stylish and cozy the room was, the second thing was Haku's dresser which was littered with some beauty products and what looked like...pills? "Those are my hormone treatments." Haku answered his unvoiced question.

"You-you're-" he cleared his throat, "You're a-"

"Transgender woman?" Haku answered with a laugh, that knowing glint was back in her-his-her eyes. "I'm hoping to get my last surgery next year. It doesn't bother you does it?"

That knowing glint was in hi-her eyes again, unsettling Sasuke for a reason he did not understand, "No, it doesn't." In all honesty, the idea unsettled him. He was so...okay with the idea, yet Sasuke did not consider himself one of them.

To be honest, he barely knew what exactly they were aside from the obvious.

"Alright pick something!" Haku waved an arm towards the closet, seemingly not bothered by Sasuke's sudden stiffness at the revelation, "I'm going to make something to eat real quick, you hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head as he observed the clothes, Haku had a vast selection. Some clothes were sticking out of boxes on the ground, others were jumbled together on shelves, and the pressure of being squeezed together had shirts sticking out from where they hanged.

Sasuke decided that he was going to keep the red shirt and switch the pencil skirt for a more modest pair of jeans. The heels were already making his feet sore, but he kept them on anyway. It might be his last chance to wear them.

"You ready?" Haku peeked her head in the door, Sasuke-who had been staring in the mirror with absolute amazement for the past five minutes- flushed and looked away from his own reflection.

Haku giggled.

"Come on! We can just walk around town!" She locked arms with him, guiding him out of her apartment. He was glad for her help, and allowed the unusual contact to continue so that he did not make a fool of himself by stumbling everywhere.

At first he was nervous.

It seemed like everyone he passed knew the moment they saw him, that it was a him. The men especially would gape at him in shock, eyeing him with a clear scrutiny. He tried to pull away and stumble back to the apartment for his clothes, but Haku would only pull him closer and giggle.

Sasuke shut his eyes, pushing himself to see the experience through. When he did open them again, he found himself in front of a clothing shop. Haku dragged him up the steps, breaking away the instant they entered in favor of drooling over a particularly pretty set of boots.

"Do you like them?" Haku questioned him, tapping the toe of the shoe. They were black with silver buckles and rounded heels.

"They're...okay." Sasuke's eyes gleamed, tracing the leather with his pupils. Haku's giggle glowed around him for the millionth time that day, filling him with a sense of foreign courage. "I like them, I love them."

"Really?" Haku smiled at him, nudging his elbow with a wink, "Then why not buy them? If you don't I will."

Sasuke reached out a hand, tracing a finger against the material, "I can't, I-" the words caught in his throat, there were probably a hundred similar boots in the world- dozens more of the same exact make sitting around for a later time- but right in that moment, under his touch, they felt like one of a kind.

Without another word, Sasuke picked up the shoes and carefully approached the cashier who was chewing bubble gum and flipping through a magazine. He couldn't help but notice the sway of his blonde hair, and how similar it was to the style Ino was wearing that morning. The blonde looked up at him with a lazy eye, snorting when Haku appeared beside him.

"Again Haku?" The blonde rolled his eyes, typing on the cash register.

"Deidara meet...Suki, Suki this is Deidara." Haku ignored the other man's tone, gesturing between them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "Sukie means beloved."

"As in her beloved for the day." Deidara cut in, placing the boots in a bag, "I've been in those heels once."

"Twice." Haku corrected.

"Don't remind me." Deidara snorted again, turning his attention fully on Sasuke, "The second time I wore them, I fell on my ass on the dance floor and revealed way too much information to the entire crowd. It was the last time I ever wore a skirt."

"Well I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Haku wagged a finger, laughing once again. Sasuke was starting to wonder how one person could be so happy all the time? "See you later Dei!"

"Bye! See next time Suki!" Deidara waved them off, and the words fully registered in Sasuke's mind.

"Next time?" Haku wrapped her arm with his again, the bag of boots swinging in-between them.

"Only if you want there to be one." Did he? The boots nudged his calf, calling a smile to his lips.

"Maybe."

* * *

"We're home!" Sasuke jumped, shoving the box of shoes in the very back of his closet. He was sitting on the floor, various pants and shirts littered the floor around him. They were kicked back into the closet as he stood up, trying to hurry downstairs. "Sasuke?!"

"Coming!" Sasuke yelled in haste, pushing the closet door closed.

"Sasuke!" He heard again, did she not hear him the first time? Instead of yelling again, he answered her with the sound of his feet pounding down the hall until they reached they stairs. An amused tone greeted him the instant he was in sight, "Sasuke! Don't you ever hear me?"

"He never hears you the first time." His Father commented, climbing the stairs one step at a time. His mother rolled her eyes in response, giving him a small smile as she pulled him into another hug the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How was everything here at home?" If she could see his face, the light in his eyes would betray his answer in mere seconds.

"Boring and quiet." His voice would never betray him.

"We'll go out and do something fun to make up for it tomorrow." She pulled away, patting his hair down with a light kiss on the cheek, "Good night."

"Night." he replied, climbing up the stairs after her. He watched the trail of her long black dress flow behind her in awe- dazzled by the sparkle of its shimmer in the light. One thought crawled into his mind before he could have the sense to shake it away-suppress the unnatural.

Maybe I'll wear something like that next time.

* * *

**I know that this one is short, but I just want to focus on him and Haku together. Next will be more on Naruto and him so don't worry. Also it will be longer! **

**Anyway, review! (PLEASE)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I didn't ask you about your name.**

"DANG! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE ON TIME!" Sasuke heard the roar before he actually saw it, and that smirk inched its way across his lips in no time. A mess of blonde hair barely passed him before Naruto —said owner of blonde hair— grinded to a halt and fixed him with a glare.

Sasuke paused too, sinking his hands in his pockets without bothering to hide his amusement. Naruto glowered, crossing his arms and taking a step forward. "You're late." Naruto accused. Should he tell him about the changed time? No, Ino would have his head. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I said you were late!"

Sasuke shrugged, stepping past Naruto with ease.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You can't just— omph!" Sasuke peeked behind him, turning around instantly to help Naruto off of the ground. Inner Suki gushed, taking in the feeling of smooth skin and surprisingly rough knuckles for a brief moment before the hand was snatched away. On the outside, Sasuke was left to glare as Naruto was was holding onto his hand like Sasuke just pressed a lit cigarette to his palm.

Inner Suki was Sasuke's most recent mental development, its not that she was real because she was him but he liked the name given to him. Suki, it was probably something he wouldn't have picked but who in the world ever gets to pick their names? It's against the rules of the universe.

Either way, Suki was here to stay.

"We're going to be late." Sasuke blinked as if the rough slightly high pitched voice had shoved a hand in his face. Naruto walked past him, pausing halfway to the entrance before turning around with a frown on his face. "Are you coming?"

A part of Sasuke— the part groomed not to take orders from anyone that didn't have a hand in his creation—wanted to glare Naruto in oblivion and tell him to go shove without using any words at all. But Suki was a different story, that's not what she wanted, not what he really wanted. So with a smirk, he followed Naruto in.

It was a start at least, a very tiny start.

* * *

Tiny was possibly the most accurate description of what it was that happened between him and Naruto. Beyond that, things were mostly the same. The only thing that was different was Sasuke because he had now unearthed this piece of him that only seemed to strengthen with each visit with Haku and her friends.

Visits like this one.

"Careful there pinocchio, keep it up and we might just have to wave our wands and turn you into a real girl." Haku grinned at him from a couch perched in the very store that Sasuke bought his first pair of shoes in just a month ago.

Wow, a month.

"I think you need to check your eyes that already is a real girl." Deidara plopped on the couch beside her, waving a lazy hand at Sasuke's figure in a simple but flattering Navy blue dress.

"I don't know about buying this one..." He shifted in his black heels, playing with the long light brown hair falling on his shoulders. "I feel like a brown haired version of Hinata Hyuga..."

"Hinata Hyuga? Who's that?" Haku raised an eyebrow as Sasuke cringed, they were slowly becoming friends but he could be very secretive about his home-life. Haku never protested, but when there was room to snoop, well, snooping was done. "Crush?"

"No!" A snort erupted from him before he could stop it, Sasuke covered his mouth briefly and turned to glare at a laughing Deidara and Haku. "She's just a girl who goes to my school and is shy."

"Sasuke." Haku leaned forward, her hands gripping her knees as she stared at him thoughtfully, "Are you gay?"

"Gay?" He blinked, sure he liked Naruto but he never considered himself gay before. Technically, since he was a boy and Naruto was a boy, that would qualify him right? But...no, that wasn't right, it didn't feel right. "I...have a boy that I like."

It was then that he noticed Haku giving him that knowing smile, the one she gave him all the time. The urge to ask was there, he just never did. Sasuke shook his head, focusing on the dress in front of him, it was odd how comfortable this had become. Like he woke up and looked in mirrors everyday. Inner Suki was glowing with pride at how great his body looked in it.

Oh who are we kidding, they were both happy about that.

"I'll take this one."

"Thank God!" Haku exclaimed, handing Deidara a fifty dollar bill to pay for the 'd be keeping the change anyway, no point in crying over the two dollar loss. "I thought we were going to be here half the night, come here so I can cut the tag."

Sasuke obeyed, rolling his eyes as Haku eyed him up and down the mirror with a smirk. "What?"

She pinched his cheek, chucking the scissors aside, "You look cute, I'm proud."

"Stop it." He swatted her hand away and picked up the black purse he borrowed from her earlier, "What do you think?"

"Black and blue looks good on you." Haku winked, her face turning into a stone serious look. "But if any man puts those colors on you, we're going to have a problem."

"I can handle myself in a fight." Sasuke protested, handing her the loud hot pink purse that didn't match Haku's outfit, she insisted it was for good luck. "I'm a guy underneath all this remember."

"Like being a guy has anything to do with it." Sasuke submitted as Haku took to her usual action of dragging him out of the store and down the street—the bag containing his previous outfit was shoved in her loud obnoxious purse. They were going to see a movie today in a small movie theater Sasuke had never heard of downtown. If he'd never heard of it, then his classmates never heard of it, and that made it even more appealing.

Did he have to buy the new dress just to sit in a dark room and stare at a screen? The answer was yes, yes he did. Shopping was becoming a treasure for him, he'd always enjoyed it, but being able to actually try on the things he wanted to try on just made it infinitely more fun. And he looked good in everything!

Okay, maybe not everything...some of it was just no, but still, moving on!

Sasuke was in the mists of lazily staring at passing people when his eyes landed on a very distinct set of features that he would recognize anywhere.

To say he freaked out would be the understatement of the universe.

"Suki! You're pulling my arm off my body, what's wrong?" Hake rubbed her shoulder, frowning at her friend. Sasuke merely shook his head and quickly pointed in Naruto's direction, gathering the thought process to make words.

"I—I know him." Haku followed quickly, snapping from the blond guy and back to Sasuke with a look of various questions gleaming in her eyes. "From school."

"The one you like?" Oh, he did not like that smile. That smile on Haku was just asking for trouble. So why the hell did he find himself nodding? "You have to talk to him!"

"No!" Sasuke outraged! His voice trailing higher by octaves, Haku winked at him.

"Great, use that voice." and then she shoved him forward,toward Naruto, who was staring at him. Sasuke looked up, making eye contact with Naruto who was just feet in front of him. Sasuke stared at those familiar blue eyes for a few moments before turning away, Naruto was doing the same with a blush on his face.

Haku pointed him forward, determination dead set on her features.

He was Suki right now, not Sasuke Uchiha. If he talked to Naruto right now, then there wouldn't be any of that history between them would there? It was a scenario that he was always talking about after a failed conversation, "if he was a girl than flirting with Naruto would be easy." Well, he might not be a girl but he was as close as he was going to get right now.

Sasuke turned back toward Naruto with a confidence that went straight to his heels and guided him through those few extra feet of separation with ease. "Hi, my name's Suki." He introduced himself, keeping his voice at that newly discovered high octave."What's yours?"

"N —Naruto?" Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head and looking around as if someone was going to pop out at any moment and yell that it was all a joke. "I'm here waiting for some friends, they're taking me to some specialty store around here. So, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm on my way to see a movie." It was Sasuke's turn to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, maybe next weekend we can go see a movie together." Sasuke blinked, startled by Naruto's forwardness as he pulled out his phone and began pushing buttons, "Would it be okay if I got your number?"

"Sure." Sasuke smiled, actually smiled not even a smirk, and started reciting his number as he pulled out his own phone and asked for the same. In the back of his head, he wondered if he was a agreeing to this too quickly. What did he know about dating? On the other hand, when would he get another chance like this again?

Sasuke said goodbye and walked over to Haku who was glowing with an aura of pride. That's when reality set in and he realized he just made an irreversible mistake. Sasuke groaned, walking a little ahead of Haku with his hands pressing the side of his face in despair.

"What's wrong?" Haku questioned, intercepting him so that they were now standing in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking around them with complaints and questioning glances. "Are you afraid something bad is going to happen?"

He couldn't do anything but nod his head.

"You want me to give you a hug and tell you something that sounds really cliche but I mean it?" Sasuke groaned, cradling his head as Haku pulled him into a hug, "Anytime you need me, I'm here."

As cliche as it was, he could tell she meant it.

* * *

It was a trap.

Not that kind of trap—he googled the slang term after Haku used it a second time and he was still clueless—no, this one was the Mom kind. He could tell the moment he entered the disputed "breakfast room" to find three of his favorite snacks set on the table and his Mother casually flipping through a magazine with fashionable woman painting practically all of it's insides.

She never looked at those.

"Hi Mom." He took a seat across from her, digging into the nearest plate of cherry tomatoes and popping two in his mouth. Just in case he didn't want to answer anything right away, food was a good tool to utilize.

"So you've been spending more time out these days." Right for the kill.

"Yes, I have." Sasuke nodded, silently praying she did not find his slowly growing collection of unnatural questioning clothing stashed in the very recesses of his closet.

The magazine was tossed on the table top, abandoned and for the first time she looked at him. To his relief, she wasn't mad, she had her "I'm a your Mother and this is my job" face on which usually had something to do with a concern of his Fathers. Which, thinking about it, might not be a good thing. "Have you met a girl?"

Snorting was becoming a nasty habit, Sasuke could feel the tip of his nose growing hot at the resisted urge, and he sighed without giving her a single lie. "No." Because he wasn't seeing a girl, he was just being a girl. That was different right?

She visibly relaxed in her chair, continuing with her questioning,"So what's changed?"

"I'm just having fun." Don't shrug your shoulders! You know what you're having when you have to nag yourself? A very bad day.

"Well don't have too much fun." She reached out and stole a cherry tomato, the birthday gift from him dangled from her neck with a fine elegance, drawing all of his attention. "My boys are growing too fast! Your Dad is concerned about you now that something has come up with Itachi."

"Itachi?" It wasn't a trap, it was comfort food for a blow. Why didn't he see that one coming?

"He's gotten his bosses wife pregnant and is now getting married to her after her divorce." Oh, that's right. He'd forgotten about that. "I'm thrilled to be a grandmother, but this was not what I was expecting."

And here it was right in his face. Sasuke loved his family, he did, and they loved him. The thing was his parents had these ideas for his children. Expectations that all parents generally have he guessed. Ones where their sons got married, then had grandchildren, and lived out their life with someone who wasn't previously married to their boss. Ones where their son didn't like to put on heels and talk about the way he liked how Ino's outfits all coordinated this week because she was so excited from a weekend shopping spree she didn't know what she wanted to wear first.

They wanted someone who wasn't unnatural like he was, he already knew that.

But this was the first time it ever hurt.

* * *

**Hey! Okay so this is chapter 3, some of it was unplanned and other parts were but I am happy with the way it came out! This chapter is mostly supposed to be about Sasuke becoming more comfortable in his heels, but at the same time he hasn't quite accepted it all as himself. It's like he's trying to keep his life separated, and I think you see that more in chapter four (but we'll see when I'm done with it how it comes out) also Naruto and Sasuke have planned a date in a very short, clumsy way. I didn't want it to be an over the top moment or have Naruto be overly suave or Sasuke be too strong in flirting when neither one of them has very much experience. I also wanted it to be a moment where Sasuke could walk away and be like "did that really just happen? It was so fast?" So you let me know if I accomplished that.**

**Now I'm going to shut up XD Watch out for more chapters! REVIEW!**


End file.
